Algún día
by ShootingStarXIII
Summary: Me acerqué al muro, levanté la mano y lo toqué, un escalofrío sacudió todo mi ser, todos aquellos recuerdos vividos durante aquellos años se acumularon como un flash en mi mente, muertes, bombas, gente gritando de dolor, mi gente , sangre, ciudades enteras pintadas de rojo, el rojo de todos aquellos que lucharon a mi lado, por mi culpa todos están muertos.


**Vengo con un oneshot.**

**Estoy un poco emo, jajajajajaa y salió esto.**

**Espero que os guste :D**

* * *

Sentía la ropa mojada sobre mi piel, como el frío me calaba hasta los huesos y como cada una de mis heridas aún abiertas me hacían estremecer del dolor, pero ese dolor no era comparable, nada era comparable al dolor de haber perdido aquella guerra, el dolor de todas aquellas muertes, ahora sin sentido. Mi gran ego ahora hecho añicos, ya no había nada de lo que enorgullecerse, sin hogar, sin vida, encerrado en aquel calabozo, hasta hoy, hasta que me llevó a aquel maldito muro, para que viese mi derrota , para terminar con mi poca esperanza de salir algún día de allí.

Me acerqué al muro, levanté la mano y lo toqué, un escalofrío sacudió todo mi ser, todos aquellos recuerdos vividos durante aquellos años se acumularon como un flash en mi mente, muertes, bombas, gente gritando de dolor, mi gente , sangre, ciudades enteras pintadas de rojo, el rojo de todos aquellos que lucharon a mi lado, por mi culpa todos están muertos.

Por mi culpa, yo nunca quise convertirme en un maldito nazi, el poder me cegó, era el mejor, eso creí, pero cuando me di cuenta de mi error ya era demasiado tarde, el daño ya estaba hecho ¿Cuánta gente inocente ha muerto por mi culpa? Me merezco todo esto, al fin y al cabo este debe ser mi castigo por todo el mal que hecho.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve delante de aquel muro con la mirada perdida mientras la tormenta caía sobre mí, oía los relámpagos que partían el cielo en dos, deseé que alguno cayese sobre mi y terminar con todo aquello, no lo soportaba más ,las torturas, la culpa, los remordimientos, me arrepentí como nunca lo había hecho, mi cuerpo temblaba, demasiadas emociones encontradas, caí de rodillas sobre aquel maldito muro, las lágrimas se acumularon sobre la comisura de mis ojos, no lo soportaba más, cerré los ojos, las lágrimas empezaron a caer y los temblores de mi cuerpo aumentaron de ritmo.

¿Y mi hermano? ¿Estaría mejor?¿También sufría?, levante la mano la apoye contra el muro deseando encontrar el calor de otra mano al otro lado, deseaba verle, preguntarle cómo estaba, decir que lo sentía. Quería volver a empezar, una nueva vida donde nadie saliese herido, ayudar a la gente, ser voluntario, médico, me daba igual, solo quería compensar todo el daño que había hecho por mis estúpidos ideales, por mi maldito ego.

El increíble Prusia... Me reí, ¿Cómo puede estar tan ciego? Empecé a reírme, una risa amarga ¿Me estaría volviendo loco? La verdad es que lo dudé, no me extrañaría que hubiese perdido la cordura ¿Cuantos días había estado en aquel calabozo? Perdí la cuenta.

Noté como alguien se acercaba a mi lado, se arrodilló para alcanzar mi altura y sonrío, aquella maldita sonrisa, la odiaba, la sonrisa de la victoria, de la venganza.

_-Da, _¿Te gusta el muro?-Me susurró a la oreja mientras su sonrisa se hacía cada vez más grande.

Mis ojos rojos, aún más rojos debido a las lagrimas que caían de ellos, le miraron, aquellos ojos violetas que tanto odiaba me miraban con suficiencia, esa suficiencia con la que miré yo tiempo atrás, al fin y al cabo, se habían invertido los papeles, y yo me ría del karma.

-¿Hasta cuándo Iván? ¿Hasta cuando me vas a tener aquí? No lo soporto más...-Mi voz era un susurro amargo, me dolía hablar, el nudo de la garganta me obligaba a hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para no derrumbarme delante de él.

-¿_Da_? No lo entiendo, no hay un hasta cuando, sino hasta un hasta siempre.-Me volvió a susurrar al oído, mientras una de sus manos se colaban por mis ropas mojadas, su mano se paró en la herida más profunda que tenía en medio del pecho y la presionó hasta hacerla sangrar.

Un grito ahogado salió de mi boca, el dolor se esparció por todo mi ser,cada vez era peor, cada vez ejercía más fuerza sobre ella, tuve que sujetarme de él para no caer debido al mareo del dolor. Le odiaba, pero al fin y al cabo era mi castigo, me lo merecía. ¿Verdad?

Empezó a besarme el cuello, mientras sus manos rozaban cada una de aquellas heridas aún abiertas y que dudaba mucho que algún día se cerrasen. Me besó, yo no ejercí fuerza ni me resistí ¿Para qué? Al fin y al cabo terminaría haciendo lo que él quisiese.

-Gilbert, ¿Eres mío lo sabes?-Me volvió a susurrar, odiaba aquello, lo odiaba, pero lo hacía porque tenía razón, nada ni nadie me sacaría de aquí.

-Gilbert, estas llorando ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Quieres que vayamos a casa?-Me dijo mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas, ¿Casa?¿Qué casa? Yo no tengo casa.

Otro rayo partió el cielo en dos, volví a mirar aquel muro, deseando que se derrumbase, que se lo tragase la tierra, que un terremoto lo tirase abajo, quería volver a ver a mi hermano asegurarme de que estuviese bien, saber que no sufría como yo, que nadie le estaba haciendo daño.

-¿Sabes algo de mi hermano?-Pregunté, aunque sabía perfectamente la respuesta que me daría aquel ruso.

-No, olvídate de él no lo volverás a ver-Me dijo mientras volvía a presionar con más fuerza las heridas, le molestaba que pensase en mi hermano, lo sabía, pero sé que algún día lo volveré a ver. Lo sé. Sé que algún día el maldito muro caerá y le veré, al fin y al cabo la historia da muchas vueltas.

Sé que te volveré a ver, hermano. Lo sé. _Ich liebe dich_

* * *

**Gracias por leer :D**


End file.
